Our Broken Fairytale
by Imtotallynormal
Summary: James thought Teddy loved him. He thought him and Teddy forever but then Teddy anounced that he was getting married to Victoire. Title from the song "Many of Horror". One sided angsty slash don't read if you don't like.


**A/N- there is quite a bit of bad language in here so if you don't like don't read :) its also slash so also don't read if that offends you. :D**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Harry Potter :( but I do have a caramel latte :)**

* * *

He said he loved me, but I know he lied. He didn't love me. He loved her; I was just some experiment to him. He loved Victoire, not me. I had trusted him, but I didn't know why. It was like living in a broken fairytale. I believed him when he said you and me forever but then he went and fucking proposed to her. Just told me that he wanted me to be his best man! He could have me or not, he could love me or not be friends with me at all. There was no happy medium. He just didn't get it did he.

James was sitting in his childhood bedroom. He looked around at all the pictures that lined the walls with a sad smile on his face, memories of happier times. There was a knock at his bedroom door, breaking him from his thoughts. James sighed.  
"Fuck off!" he shouted at the door.  
"Aw, Jimmy, please let me in," it was Teddy, just the person he really didn't want to see.  
"No!"  
Teddy opened the door anyway. James glared at him.  
"Jimmy what's wrong," Teddy asked sitting beside James.  
"Oh nothing, it's not like you've gone and fucking proposed to Victoire and just left me or anything,"  
"Jimmy... James, I had to propose. I didn't have any choice. She's pregnant, with my child. I couldn't leave her or the baby, and if I did it would probably be obvious that the baby was mine."  
Teddy looked at James almost pleadingly.  
"Yeah as if that's an excuse," Jimmy said, "you still bloody slept with her."  
"It was an accident. One time! We were both drunk, and well she is part Veela, you know, I actually couldn't resist." Teddy reached out to James. " She's not happy about this either,"  
"Hmmph," was the only response that teddy got.  
"Please James, please believe me. I can't bear to see you hurting. I love you too much."  
James didn't say anything. He just sat there in silence. After a while Teddy just got up and left James to his thoughts.

James sat there deep in thought for what seemed like an age. He loved teddy so much, but he'd never came out to anyone. He didn't think he was gay; there had never been other men, just Teddy. He'd had plenty of girlfriends though throughout his years at Hogwarts, and it wouldn't be hard finding ones now as he was the star seeker of Wimbourne Wasps. The trouble was though; he loved Victoire lots as well. Victoire was his eldest cousin, the one who looked after him and Fred who was a few months after. It was Victoire who looked after him after the horrible Quidditch accident in his second year, he'd managed to break both arms but that's a different story. He thought through all the happy memories of his cousin and best friend, and made his decision. Maybe there could be a happy medium after all.

James paused at the door to teddy's flat and took a deep breath before knocking. It was a few moments before teddy answered, a flicker of surprise passing through his eyes when he saw who was there.  
"James, come in,"  
James smiled and walked into the familiar apartment.  
"I hope it's not too late but I've come to give you my blessing,"  
"You're... What," confusion flickered across teddy's face, his hair constantly changing colour to match it.  
"I want you to be happy with Victoire." James said, "I, well, Victoire is my favourite cousin and I can't see her get hurt teddy. I want you to make her love you and I want you to love her back. I want you two to be happy together, like you were that time on platform 93/ 4. I love you, nothing will ever change that, bit your also my best mate, and if you can't be happy with me I want you to be happy with someone who really deserves you."  
"J-James," Teddy stammered, but James interrupted him before he could say anything else.  
"I'd also like to say I'd love to be your best man, but you can count on me giving you the most wild stag night ever and the most embarrassing best man speech anyone has ever had."  
"But James, what about you, you've got to be happy to."  
"I will be, I am," James said, and he was. "I have my dream job, the best friend I could wish for, an amazing family. Our relationship wasn't really going any where anyway. We both want children, that's something we couldn't do together, we would have split sooner or later. We never told anyone, we couldn't. We would have had to say something sooner or later if the relationship continued. This way no one gets hurt. Can you imagine Mum and Dad's reactions?"

Both of them chuckled at this. Harry and Ginny would have been fine with either of them being gay but probably would have had a problem with them being together. Teddy was like another son to Harry.  
"Jimmy, have I ever told you you're the best friend ever." James chuckled at this.

Teddy caught James up in a big hug whispering a thank you in his ear.  
-- 9 months later--  
James smiled down and the gorgeous child in his arms. His god son, Remus looked back up at him and gurgled happily. James caught the eye of the pretty brunette that Victoire had chosen to be Remus' god mother. His blue eyes met her brown ones. James smiled. He had never been happier.

* * *

reviews are love :)


End file.
